A mothers love
by peanuts107
Summary: This is a simple one shot that I had lying around. Narcissa ponders life for Draco as she holds her baby son.


**A mother's love**

"Hush now my darling" Narcissa soothed as she held her son close. She clung to her small and precious bundle holding him tightly in her arms as she smiled down into his round and sleeping face as he whimpered softly in his sleep. The birth had been long and tiresome, but as she held her tiny son close, Narcissa knew that this had been her reason for existing and that finally after many years she would make her husband proud as he and the others waited to see the boy and future heir of Malfoy manor.

But they would have to wait, Narcissa thought as she kissed her son's forehead and he became quite. This was her moment with the baby; one that Narcissa knew she may never have again. Her dark thoughts faded as her tiny son yawed and opened his eyes and Narcissa's smile doubled. He had beautiful deep blue eyes, his baby hair was soft and almost a pure white, He was perfect. Not that Narcissa had thought otherwise before the birth, she knew he would have to have been, or… Narcissa didn't want to think of the 'or' not now. Not as she cradled her son in her arms. In this moment she could see his future, the one that she had dreamed for him every night since she had discovered that she was pregnant. She pictured him in a life that was filled with love, with joy and with happiness. He wouldn't follow in his fathers footsteps but would choose his own path and if that path leads to glory and riches then so be it. But if the boy that Narcissa held close chose love over glory and a quite peaceful existences over riches then Narcissa would count him as the luckiest man alive.

She didn't want her son to follow within his father's footsteps, but as she heard the hammering on the bedroom door and the midwife witch hurried to make Narcissa look presentable, Narcissa knew that it was inevitable that her son would follow his father. Narcissa was scared, for the steps that the child would have to make would be big steps and it scared Narcissa to think that her child, her precious babe would be lost in the shadows cast by his fathers work and that, no mater what path her son chose he would be forever tainted with the same brush that painted his father's life.

"Let them in" Narcissa said as her heart saddened, she had always known the reality of the life that her son was to have and she was powerless to prevent it. He would grow up to be just like his father, cold hard and thoughtless, A man who thought that blood and power was worth more then love and kindness. It had been the same for generations of Malfoy's but Narcissa had hoped for something different for her son, she had wanted a son, not just to create an heir to appease her husband but because every mother always wants a son. And Narcissa she determined that her son would know love, compassion, kindness and caring. She would teach him these traits whether her husband knew of it or not.

"Where is the whelp?" Called a harsh demanding voice as finally his patience pushed past the limit Lucius and his cohorts entered the room he grabbed hold of the boy and tore him from Narcissa arms as the boy, alarmed at the suddenness began to cry.

Narcissa, held her tongue at her husbands action and feigned the face of indifference that she was now accustomed to as Lucius and his friends surveyed, prodded and criticized the child that Narcissa thought was perfect and knew, from the instance that the boy had been placed into her arms that she was willing to die for.

"It's a bit small isn't it?" Avery sneered as he looked at the boy then towards Narcissa, and back at the boy as Narcissa ignored the horrid little mans comments as the midwife witch hovered around the men as they passed to boy from person to person. Each one adding to the torrent of remarks that Lucius himself had started.

"He shall be named Draco" Lucius proclaimed as took hold of the child and then surveyed him "I suppose he'll do." He added as he handed Draco back to Narcissa, "You did good wife, the dark lord will be pleased at our joy"

"Here here!" the others chorused as Lucius shepherded them out of the room and the door closed with a loud bang as the foot steps finally faded

"Dearest Draco" Narcissa soothed as she calmed her son and his cries suddenly faded as he took hold of his mothers hand and suckled on her little finger "You will never be one of them, so long as I have breath in my body you will be free" and it was a promise that Narcissa was determined to keep no matter what.


End file.
